


Wolves

by scarfingaway



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Sestina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarfingaway/pseuds/scarfingaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sestina I wrote a while ago so not that up to date with the show and books, but still......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves

Would you like to hear a story of wolves?  
The tale of how a wolf was forced to sing,  
Of life and death, the need of love to fight,  
A time of war, destruction and no peace,  
The reason why a wolf will nay travel  
Alone. In fear of always being lost

The first wolf to never be un-lost,  
The head, the father of the pack of wolves  
Who had been forced by a stag to travel  
His daughters he had brung where one would sing  
In a cage full of lions where she broke piece  
By piece, the other learnt how to give a fight

The bastard son to fight the noble fight  
A daughter to the den of lions was lost  
The mother marched with no thought of peace  
Without their pack how were those poor old wolves  
To survive. And now there are no songs to sing   
As war is what the young wolf will travel

Up the kings road a daughter will travel  
Only to see two wolves in their last fight  
The other more bird than wolf now, will sing  
Of false love to a boy whose soul is lost  
Two fake deaths meant that there were now only three wolves,  
Presumed alive. None could remember peace

The sons in the north would have no easy peace  
The daughters in the south will now travel  
With no wolf in the den of the wolves  
They would all have to battle their own fight  
Though they win there will be much they have lost  
With no spirit of victory to sing

When together again then they will sing  
Then perhaps they will finally know peace  
When there are no longer wolves that are lost   
Back home to their old den they will travel  
They will put down their swords and stop the fight   
At Winterfell will be the last five wolves


End file.
